1. Field
This disclosure relates to a system and a method for efficiently operating integrated circuit devices. More specifically, this disclosure relates to a method and a system for calibrating leakage currents in integrated circuit devices.
2. Related Art
Power consumption management is a concern in many electronic devices. Circuits that remain active, although not presently needed, may increase power consumption and/or raise an operating temperature which could have adverse effects. Moreover, many mobile electronic devices operate on batteries or other limited power sources. Some mobile electronic devices are configured to operate during periods of reduced activity in an idle mode to reduce power consumption and to extend battery life.
Commonly assigned, copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 12/115,224, filed May 5, 2008, entitled “METHOD AND APPARATUS FOR ACTIVATING SLEEP MODE,” which is expressly incorporated herein in its entirety, discloses a method and apparatus that controls an activity state of a functional block in an integrated circuit (IC). Circuits and methods may be required to estimate a current drawn by awakening a functional block in an IC, so that a net cost of switching off a circuit, which also requires power, can be ascertained.